Invisible gemstone settings are well known in the art and refers to a setting for gemstones in which the setting lies beneath the visible surface of the gemstones. Typically, to invisibly set a large number of gemstones, the approach of the prior art has been to notch the gemstones and to mount them in a setting having two or more parallel walls, with metallic projections, for example, prongs or the like, protruding from these walls for engaging the notches. Generally, these walls define channels in which the gemstones are set abutting one another in accordance with the invisible mounting method.
Invisible gemstone settings for jewelry products suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, casting of a jewelry item with a gemstone region including a recess and walls and preparing T-shaped cross bars is a relatively difficult and therefore costly process. Second, the assembly of the jewelry item requires considerable time of a skilled worker which adds greatly to the overall cost of the jewelry item. And third, the finished jewelry item cannot be readily downsized without disturbing the invisible gemstone setting.
Therefore, there remains a need for a novel invisible and multiple gemstone setting for jewelry ornaments which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional multi-stone and invisible gemstone settings for jewelry items. The multi-stone center setting would include a rectangular-shaped or square-shaped metal setting for holding nine to twelve princess cut gemstones in which the combined gemstone aggregate gives a larger appearance than that of a single gemstone of a similar carat weight. Additionally, the multi-stone center setting would give the appearance that the setting (metal) is essentially invisible to the eye of the wearer.